In the Woods Today
by Polymer1
Summary: There is something hiding in the Forbidden Forest, and it is not friendly as Jack soon discovers. The Guardians must infiltrate the school at the forests edge to protect the children that reside there.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Just because I confused myself on how the worlds interacted at this point. Really it's more an AU than anything else. Right so Harry, Ron and Hermione are in third year, though non of the usual story is happening, also the big battle with Voldemort is 20 something years in the past. Yeah don't ask me how that works, because I just needed that sort of past history to do stuff with. And I had to get rid of Snape. So my advice is to just role with it, and just take things as they come.

Enjoy!

**Prologue:**

Jack was spreading some late winter frost over the town and forest in a rather picturesque area of the English countryside. The large magical castle receiving a heavy dose of the delicate ice patterns. He had known about Hogwarts for centuries, he was older than the castle after all. But he had never really had cause to go there, in a castle that size snow days didn't really apply. So, having learnt what he could in the early years of the school, he tended to keep his distance. Still the county had been in need of an end of season cold snap. The creatures in the forest fascinated Jack. He had even made quite good friends with the local wolf-pack. Jack, as a nature spirit had always been able to talk with animals, even plants to a certain degree. He had to tuck them in for the winter after all. There was not a being in the forest that he had to be afraid of.

That was until the black slime had appeared. It covered only a small portion of the vegetation, but enough to be noticeable from the air. It wasn't Pitch, Jack could tell that much. It wasn't the Boogeyman's style, there was too little gloating. Unable to sense any ill will, and always on the lookout for new and interesting things to add to his ever growing collection of the fascinating, Jack landed at a cautious distance.

Approaching on silent feet, so as not to startle...whatever it was, Jack's eyes narrowed in the shadows. Trying to make more detail from the thick sludge covering the leaves.

"What are you." The query was no louder than a breath, but it was enough.

The black oily substance shifting and sliding over the rotting vegetation on the forest's floor towards the unfortunate Guardian. Jack was fast, just beating the slime and cutting through the canopy of the trees before the ooze could block the escape.

The forest had been a peaceful place to Jack. Granted, it harboured some creepy-ass monsters, but this was something new. It wasn't your average forest dweller that was happy minding it's own business. This something was far too close to the school and its grounds for it to be anything that simple.

Even as Jack watched, the smudge on the canopy slid over and through the undergrowth. Leaving behind an evil looking greenish slime, like a snail trail. Now a large swathe of once bustling forest was silent.

If it had been going in any other direction Jack may have just left it be. But it was going, very definitely towards the ancient castle, Hogwarts.

Following it Jack thought through his options, not that there were many. There wasn't time to find any of the other Guardian's, it was early morning too late to find Sandy or Tooth. There was no way that Jack could make it to the Warren or Pole in time. That left only one practical solution to the Winter Spirits mind. Freeze it.

It was actually quite effective, Jack had reduced the great spreading mounds of gundge into a more manage foe. Going in for closer quarters Jack noticed for the first time that there was something the in the centre of the slime, controlling it. As much as he wanted to say that the figure was trapped the movements of the creature defied any available avenue for excuse.

Whatever was in the heart of the slime, was not friendly.

And it was fast, Jack had learnt to keep his distance when a tentacle had sprouted from the oily substance wrapping around his ankle, burning his skin. Although being immortal meant that it was very difficult to kill Jack, he could still feel the pain.

He had been favouring his right leg since. Staying to the air where he could, the trees and brush making it difficult.

Within sight of the castle the ooze and the being that controlled it stopped, and vanished. It was as though the ground had sucked it in, giving it a place to hide beneath the forest floor.

This was not good, in fact it was very not good. He had to tell the other Guardians, something had to be done. The kids in that school were not safe. At least with the end of winter, the school year did not have long before the children went home.

Jack speed off towards the North Pole, limping in the air as his burnt ankle twinged.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been an odd plan, to say the least. To say the most it was bat-crap crazy.

Yes, it makes complete sense to infiltrate a school of witches and wizards because they were being threatened by an unknown dark entity.

It had only made itself known to them once, and that had been a mistake on it's part. It, whatever 'it' was, hadn't allowed for Jack's insatiable curiosity, and stupidity. Jack, while not necessarily stupid was impulsive, and it is important for all malevolent entities trying to hide their existence from the Guardians to remember this.

North however, in Jack's less-than-humble-opinion had no clue what 'infiltrate' meant.

"Enter or gain access to (an organization, place, etc.) surreptitiously and gradually, esp. in order to acquire secret information."

Jack had checked the dictionary, just to be sure.

North, had missed the surreptitiously and gradually bits completely. He had simple bowled along in his usual jolly manner and talked directly with the Head-Master of the school.

And now they were all teachers.

How North thought they could pull of an 18 year old teacher, Jack had no clue. He could have passed for a 7th or 6th year, even a 5th if he had to. He was small and underfed (it had been a harsh winter) and if he worked at it could possibly pass himself off as a 13 year old. Not that he really wanted to.

But still, a teacher? And what pray was he going to teach?

North and the Dumbledore fellow had figured that one out thought that it was still a ridiculous idea. Sure he had grown a little since North and Tooth had been force feeding him, but he still didn't look over 20. Now he was going to teach adolescent witches and wizards physical combat and flying.

Jack was actually quite good at 'physical combat' as the old silver haired wizard had put it. Three hundred years spent getting very bored and then mastering 22 different types of combat was going to come in handy. Jack just couldn't see why witches and wizards, with all their magic, needed to learn physical combat. The flying bit was going to be fun though. It wasn't even broomstick flying either, no, Jack was going to teach them how to fly his way.

Thinking back to that decision, when North and Dumbledore had given him twin expectant looks, asking for anything he knew well enough to teach. Bunny's reaction had been comical. Or to be more precise, his second reaction had been comical. The one where he was writhing on the ground in pain, because Jack had just used a mixture of said 22 forms of combat to prove a point.

The look on his face had been priceless, and it wasn't as though he had caused any lasting damage.

His would be an optional class for 3rd year to 7th year.

Yay...

The other's had been easier to figure out.

Tooth would be taking over the potions class. Apparently since some big fight a couple of years ago (by a couple that means for non-immortals around 23 years) they hadn't been able to get a stable professor in the job.

North took Defense Against the Dark Arts, rather apt Jack thought, apparently his job had an even longer standing issue with employees than potions.

Sandy was taking over charms. Dumbledore said he would fit right in, even with the sand. The last charms teacher had been an inch shorter. Jack was a little curious as to how he was going to actually teach the kids, without them having to decipher sand images. Sandy shrugged, he would figure something out.

Bunny was the only other of the five to require a new position. Bunny finally had a chance to show off his artistic side art lessons were now coming to Hogwarts.

Jack thought his was cooler.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, the rooms weren't too bad he supposed. He would be spending as much time as he could outside naturally, Jack didn't exactly have a comfortable relationship with enclosed spaces. The other staff were nice enough, even if they gave him odd looks that seriously questioned Dumbledore's sanity.

Tooth was running that she was an animagus gone wrong, while Bunny...well Bunny was a shapeshifter so he just looked like a very fit man in his mid thirties.

The feast was coming up tonight, Jack and the others had arrived early, for the sake of appearances. But now with the sun behind the mountains, the students had started to flock in the entrance hall.

Jack shifted in his seat, he had been forced to go through one change. A change of clothes. His hoodie and pants were fine for classes, but when in polite company you wore thick, itchy robes. Apparently. Jack had still to agree with North on that point.

They were the right shade of blue though, and judging by the way Tooth had swooned on sight of him, he looked good. Not that he was vain, but uncomfy clothing had to find a silver lining somewhere.

The students started filing in, all in black robes lined with different colors, each color grouped together and sat at each of the house tables.

Already Jack was getting curious and thoroughly confused glances. The kids in red seemed a nice enough bunch from a distance. They were Gryffindors, Jack had all this explained to him, while the rather quiet bunch in blue were Ravenclaws. He smirked to himself, one girl already had book out and was reading, they really were the brain-i-acks. The yellow clad bunch, chatting happily if not as loud as the Gryffindors, had to be the Hufflepuffs. But the green robes students, by their posture and general air of pompous richness had to be the Slytherins.

Watching the students interact between houses, Jack was feeling very glad that none of the Guardian's had been asked to be house heads. that would have been hell.

With the older students comfortably settled, and with a few minutes to spare before the first years arrived, Jack scanned the tables of students. Picking out the older ones, the ones that he was going to have to teach. There were a few potentials there, especially that group of three in the Gryffindor table. Hadn't Dumbledore mentioned something about that particular group? Oh, yes Harry Potter and friends. Well it would be interesting to see if they were in his class.

The doors of the Great Hall opened again, and the first years entered behind a forbidding lady in emerald green, McGonagall, that was her name.

The sorting didn't take long, and Jack didn't pay much attention to it. Though the talking hat had come as a bit of a surprise. Jack could tell that North was just itching to make a toy like it.

Grinning occasionally at a scared first year, trying to make them a little bit more comfortable Jack really thought this was a bad idea. But something was wrong at this school, and he and the Guardian's had to find it.

The feast went well. Up until Dumbledore gave his speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," the Head-Master's voice rang out over the low hum of the students. "This year, there are a few extra optional classes being added as well as some more regular staff changes. There will be Art classes for those of you who prefer, and Physical Combat and Free Flying for any of you who are more active."

A number of the older boys sat up, Harry Potter and his friends among them, unfortunately they all looked at Bunny for the Physical Combat and a few of the giggling girls looked at him for Art. Jack rolled his eyes and grinned to himself, this was going to be interesting.

"But first, I wish to introduce Professor North, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher..." Polite applause echoed through the Hall.

"Professor Tooth, your new Potions Mistress." A low rumble of speculation accompanied this one, everyone remembered their last Potions Master, Snape had not been very popular.

"Professor ManSnoozie, will be taking Charms this year." Sandy's happy smile a wave accompanied a slightly more enthusiastic applause.

"As for our new optional classes, Professor Bunnymund will be taking Art classes." Bunny waved a hand in acknowledgement. And a thoroughly confused applause and muttering filled the Hall.

Jack glanced at Bunny, they had gotten along much better in the past 350 years since he had become a Guardian. They were now more like brothers than anything else. They cared about the others well being deeply, but too much time in the same room and they would be tearing each other's hair out.

"And lastly Professor Frost, in Physical Combat and Free Flying." Silence reigned. Jack grinned despite himself. This was just the sort of reaction he had been expecting. He would have to deal with some of the less respectful students individually, but as a whole, the situation was hilarious.

Obviously some of the Slytherins thought so too. Jack's usual grin turned into a frown, as the laughter and jeers began at the green table. He knew from experience that if he tried, his frown could curdle milk. Either that or milk curdled naturally at below freezing temperatures.

Jack was pleased when the red Gryffindor table started clapping furiously to compensate for the Slytherins, though he suspected that it was too just piss off the green clad students. Jack smiled at them gratefully anyway, he wanted to have some fun this year.

When Dumbledore finished his speech, laying an extra emphasis to stay away from the Forbidden Forest, the students filed out of the hall, the Prefects leading the first years through the twisting corridors and labyrinthine floors of Hogwarts Castle.

"Well that went well." Jack said casually as they filed into the large staff common room.

"Yes I've been meaning to ask," McGonagall began, "how old are you?"

Well it was to the point at least.

Jack gave her his best smile before answering.

"Older than I look."

Aside from raised eyebrows there was no reply.

****Sharing a quick glance with Sandy, the little man puffed out his cheeks and exhaled in a sigh of relief.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Jack skipped breakfast, he didn't really need to eat anyway. Instead he was preparing for his first class. To his surprise there were a number of people wanting to do Physical Combat and Free Flying.

Despite popular belief, Jack Frost was a capable teacher. He had actually taught a number of his early believers Defensive Combat. Sadly some of them had had to use it. But it made him glad that they had been able to defend themselves.

The bell rang.

Let's see his first class was third years. The youngest he would be taking. Jack also noticed that Harry Potter's name appeared on the register. There were about ten in all, and even number that was good, Slytherins and Gryffindors, well this should be interesting.

There was a tentative knock on the classroom door, of course, posh English school, of course they lined up outside.

Sighing slightly Jack went and opened the door, admitting his first students.

There weren't any desks in the room, instead along each wall were lockers leaving the floor bare, aside from the mats that Jack had laid down for practice.

"Good morning. You can put your bags in a locker. In there you should find some gym clothes..."

Jack held up a hand forestalling any complaints from the platinum blonde Slytherin.

"There the same for everybody, and Physical Combat isn't advisable in robes. There are changing rooms through those doors, boys on the left, girls on the right."

Once they had all changed into the T-Shirts and pants that he had arranged for them, Jack called out the register.

"Brown..."

"Here." The fit of giggles that followed this proclamation caused Jack to frown slightly. Why did he have to get a giggler? Check that, there were at least three or four. Great, just great.

The rest of the register was called, Jack studiously ignoring the giggles and looks.

"Potter?"

"Here, sir."

That one made Jack look up, okay of all the many things he expected to be called 'sir' had never been one of them.

"Please don't call me 'sir', it makes me feel old. Granger..."

Jack grinned at the dark haired boy as the girl on his left answered.

"Goyle?"

Well that grunt will just have to do a yes then.

"Malfoy"

"Here...Sir." The sneer behind those two words was quite extraordinary, and if Jack wasn't so busy keeping his cold in check, he would have been mildly impressed. As it was he was aware that the room was now substantially cooler than it had been.

The class had noticed too, it seemed. There were a few wide eyes and Malfoy's (of course he was the blonde from earlier, who else could it be?) expression had gone very quickly from disdain to fear.

Jack may not have liked the kid, but he could not allow fear. Reining in the cold again, with a slight grimace Jack finished the register.

"Weasley?"

"Here...uh"

The redhead on Potter's right spoke up and Jack gave him an encouraging smile, raising his eyebrows before answering the unspoken question.

"Feel free to call me Frost, for now."

Somehow he didn't feel ready for the reaction his first name would get. His believers had grown to rival North's, especially over the past century.

The boy, Ronald (Jack inwardly winced for the guy) nodded in acknowledgement.

"Right, start with a warm up I think, then I'll start you on some basic katas."

"Um...Frost?" The Granger girl had her hand raised, Jack knew instantly that she was a bookworm.

"Yes?"

"Um...but, what exactly is Free Flying? I mean it sounded interesting, but none of us know what it is."

Jack grinned, oh how he had looked forward to this.

"Free Flying, is flying without a broom.

"But that isn't possible." Ronald, the redhead, scoffed.

"Well that's unfortunate considering I'm here to teach it." Jack couldn't help himself, he had to make a few sarcastic comments, though he did soften it with a smile.

Jack flew all the time, and he had been assured by Dumbledore that it was possible for anything with magic to learn it. It was part of the wandless magic. And that is what he told his class.

Before giving them an example and jumping into the air, and staying there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Okay this is a one off chapter from Harry's P.O.V. mainly because I couldn't get it to work from Jacks's, and the outside view of the situation makes all the more awesome, I think so anyway. Feel free to argue that point. Enjoy!**

Harry had been surprised by the new classes, but even more so by some of the new teachers. One in particular had shocked him.

The white haired Professor had looked no older than a seventh year, at most. What was even more shocking was that he was taking the Physical Combat and Free Flying (whatever that was but it did sound cool). As soon as he had entered the Hall with Ron and Hermione, Harry had picked the rather buff looking man in grass green robes for the fighter. Apparently he taught Art.

The three of them had signed up for the two new classes, they had sounded interesting, and as Hermione had insisted would be a) interesting, and b) might come in handy if ever mugged without access to a wand.

Harry had to admit, that so far, Professor Frost was proving to be rather a good teacher. The classroom on the fourth floor was rather bare, with lockers around the edges and only one desk tucked into the corner. Harry noticed that leaning against the wall was a staff, which looked a little like a shepherds crook.

As the register was called Harry studied the new teacher in front of the class, reading out names. He really looked terribly young, though the white hair was a little odd. The slight build of the man (Harry supposed that he was a young man) gave away no hint that he was capable of holding his own in any fight. Physical or otherwise.

But then Draco Malfoy, being the right little prat that he is, decided that it was a good idea to flaunt the Professor's youth as permission to show zero respect. He deliberately went against a simple enough request Harry thought. Perfectly understandable even, I mean the guy was barely older than they were, fair enough that he didn't want them to call him 'sir'.

Of all the reactions Harry had expected though, the one he got was far more bone chilling, literally and metaphorically. The temperature in the room dropped at least 10 degrees, to the point where they were all shivering. Ron swore that there were frost patterns appearing on the floor. Then Professor Frost, the teacher who looked like he should still be a student, took a deep breath and the room immediately began to warm up.

Not to self, do not make this guy angry.

After Frost's example of Free Flying, Harry was even more glad that he had chosen this class. Despite the rigorous warm ups and strange 'kata's' that they were put through.

It wasn't until halfway through the lesson, that Harry, Ron and Hermione were completely won over by the charismatic youth.

Draco Malfoy, apparently recovered from Frost's previous outburst (if you can call lowering the room temperature when angry and outburst) did not join the rest of the class in the sequence that Frost had just shown them. Instead he seemingly thought it advisable to begin making snide remarks.

"I don't see the point in this," he drawled loudly "I mean where wizards we don't need this."

Harry, and the rest of the class, looked at Frost. To everyones surprise and Malfoy's distinct irritation, he laughed.

It sounded a little like snow falling.

"Well, it is an optional class. If you don't want to be here, feel free to leave."

Malfoy, obviously had not been expecting this sort of response. He stood there, dumbstruck.

Professor Frost who had gone back to showing a new sequence, turned back to him after a minute.

"So have you decided to stay, or do you need written directions to the door?"

Harry and Ron, could not help themselves from laughing. Even Hermione was giggling quietly. The look on Malfoy's face was priceless. Harry seriously wished he had a camera.

Malfoy was spluttering now, causing the slight smirk on their teacher's lips to twitch into a grin.

"You'll regret this! My father is in the Ministry Official, you will regret this."

"I doubt there is anything your father can do to hurt me." Frost said this with a passing wave of his hand.

Malfoy's eyes bulged.

"He is on the school board!" Draco was going purple by this stage, and it seemed he had forgotten that Frost was a teacher, and not a fellow student, judging by the way he pulled out his wand, pointing it at Frost.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, it had been funny to see the colours this kid was going to start with. But the guy was paying zero respect and stopping him from teaching.

What he hadn't been expecting was for the idiot to pull his wand on him. Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I would put that down, if I were you." There was just enough ice in his voice to draw the attention of some of the other students, who had been smart enough to scatter to the sides of the room at the first sign of trouble.

"You will not disrespect my family, you..." Luckily for Draco Malfoy, he was not allowed to finish that sentence.

Jack had had enough. So he let out his cold, the temperature of the room dropped to below freezing in a matter of seconds. Fern frost fanned out from where he stood and icicles began to form on the ceiling.

With a nudge in the right direction the ice grew towards Malfoy, it was at his feet when Jack had a better idea. Pulling the cold back in, the ice retreated from the now shivering students.

"Twenty points from Slytherin, and a detention. If you do not want to attend my classes you are under no obligation to do so. You may either leave now or continue with the class. Your choice." Jack's voice, was harsh now, he was angry. It sounded like an avalanche, heard from a long way away he spoke so softly.

Now, Jack shook himself mentally, back to the class. After Malfoy had grudgingly taken his place in the class again, and the other's had retaken their places, the rest of the lesson was rather uneventful.

Jack wondered how the other Guardians were handling their first lessons at Hogwarts.

After third years, Jack had sixth years. They he started on the theory behind Free Flying. Then there was fourth year, like third year they had basic kata's. Fifth year, was almost as interesting as the third year class had been. The two boys, obviously twins and most probably related to 'Ronald' in third, had a taste for mischief. One that Jack, not only understood but sought to encourage. It had began a simple case of a dung bomb. There was no subtlety in it, and Jack had caught them red handed before getting the wind to take the smell away. Something that actually impressed them, much to Jack's amusement.( Maybe it had something to do with his staff, he wasn't one hundred percent sure.) He had asked to see them after class, and he had been prepared for the sarcastic eye roll they gave.

"You know," Jack told them, seriously "I really should take points for that."

The twins just raised an eyebrow and glanced at each other. They had obviously practiced the effect, what with being mirror images of the other.

"But instead, being first day back, I'll give you a bit of advice instead." Jack smirked, "Next time, don't get caught. It wouldn't hurt to be a bit more imaginative either, but it is only the first day."

Jack was now facing twin fishes. He grinned openly at them. Slowly matching grins, with just the same amount of mischief appeared on their faces.

They left the classroom, heads together. Obviously brainstorming for a real prank.

Jack just grinned to himself, before heading down to the staff room. He had one free period before dinner, and he knew Sandy did as well. he wanted to know what his fellow Guardians thought.

There weren't that many teachers in the staff room when Jack entered. Both Sandy and Bunny, it seemed had free periods before dinner. Plopping himself down in the free lounge chair, Jack grinned happily at his fellows.

"Don't know about you, but this is fun."

Sandy grinned encouragingly at the news, Bunny looked at him like he had just sprouted tentacles (which Jack being Jack wasn't entirely impossible).

"You? Had fun? Teaching."

"Yep."

Bunny's eyebrows rose (in his human shape he did actually have eyebrows, and appeared to be taking advantage of the fact). "Crikey."

As quickly as his eyebrows were up, they came down again, and then kept going.

"Rumours have already started about you Frost."

Jack was interested by this, though not entirely surprised. Firstly he looked younger than some students and secondly, however old you looked, if you freeze classrooms people are going to talk.

"Really, huh."

"I mean, the detention is obviously rumour, but freezing the guy to the ground, Jack!"

"Uh, actually, it's the other way round."

Everybody was doing fish impersonations today.

Even Sandy had joined in.

"Wha'?"

"Well, if the idiot's going to point his wand at me, then what do you expect?"

One of the other teachers, a dumpy lady covered in mud, perked up.

"Who pointed their wand at who?" the witches voice interrupted.

"Oh, one of the students decided I was too young for the job, I could possibly of handled it a bit better, anyway he drew his wand on me so I gave him detention." Jack twisted in his seat to face the witch, Sprout, that was her name.

"Yes but, who?"

"I think his name was Malfoy. One of my Third years."

Much to Jack's surprise, Sprout let out a happy gurgle of laughter. Jack raised his eyebrow in question.

"Oh, well done! We've been trying to catch him out since he came here. Minerva's been the only one to give him a detention so far. But you caught him on your first day!"

Yes, fish faces all round today. It was now Jack's turn.

Minerva McGonagall, chose this moment to walk into the room, still imperious in her emerald green.

"Oh, oh, Minerva! Guess what, Malfoy got his comeuppance, he drew his wand on Frost and got a detention." Sprout's happy proclamation caught the attention of the only other occupant of the room.

"'Bout bloody time!"

"Hagrid! Please."

The man was so large that Jack wondered how he had missed him.

"But yes, it is good news. Maybe he will actually listen to the rest of us, at least for a little while." McGonagall's face softened slightly as she looked over to Jack.

Jack wasn't entirely sure what to think of all this. He would have to get one of the other teachers to explain it to him.

Shaking himself slightly Jack turned back to Sandy and Bunny.

"So how was your day?"

Sandy shook his hand from side to side. Jack lifted one eye eyebrow.

"Only so-so, huh. What about you Bunny."

"If anyone else giggles I will scream."

"Don't you think that is a bit of an overreaction?"

"No."

"Was it really that bad?"

"It was worse. None of 'em did any of the work I had planned, instead they all just sat there whisperin' and gigglin' every time I opened me' mouth."

"That's the price you pay for an Australian accent."

"Wha'?"

Jack chuckled at Bunny's bemused expression, before turning back to Sandy.

The sand figures danced over the little man's head, spelling out his thoughts. And to Jack who was particularly good at reading the Sandman's language telling him about his day.

Charms was an easy enough subject to teach. Being mute, and trying to teach a subject that required perfect annunciation was another thing altogether.

Still by the end of the day Sandy had more or less worked out a system to talk to the students.

Jack was impressed, some of the sand images over the man's head were incredibly detailed. He was more impressed that students had been able to figure them out.

The giant Hagrid, who had been watching over the back of the chair, held the same opinion.

"Ye' actually know what he's going on abou'?"

Jack turned at the question.

"Yes, but it takes practice."

"Hmm."

"Sorry, don't think we've been introduced. I'm Jack Frost."

Jack held out his hand to the larger man, who beat even North when it came to height.

"Rubeus Hagrid, pleasure to meet ye'."

Hagrid's large hand totally engulfed Jack's smaller limb. But his smile through the wire bush of his beard was friendly enough.

Jack returned with a grin of his own before the bell for dinner echoed through the room.

The Guardian's didn't necessarily have to eat, but for the sake of appearances they were supposed to. It wouldn't exactly be a bad thing if people figured out who they were, but it could make things a little messier. Harder to maintain an inconspicuous exterior if everyone knew that you were an immortal.

It wasn't entirely unpleasant to eat regularly either. Since Jack had become a Guardian, and being force fed by North, he had actually grown. Much to his astonishment. At least it meant he could pass as a 20 year old instead of 15. The extra height was nice too, he could finally look Bunny in the eye without a crick in the neck.

Yeh, 5'10" was far more fun than 5'4". The added muscle mass helped somewhat as well. In truth Jack was hoping for another two inches and a chance to pad himself out a bit more while at the school. Centuries of being a skinny 17 year old teenager got old after a while.

So in short, regular meals were good.

Sitting between Tooth and Sprout for dinner wasn't exactly Jack's idea of perfect seating arrangements, but it was better than sitting next to North or for that matter Hagrid.

Even eating regularly, Jack ate less than the average human, he didn't need to, and he didn't want to get too heavy for the wind.

This gave him plenty of time during meals to watch the students, and the teachers. Even with Tooth chatting non-stop in one ear and Sprout bubbling on endlessly in the other.

Other than the Guardians, Sprout, McGonagall, Hagrid and Dumbledore the other teachers seemed normal enough. Well normal for witches and wizards at any rate, at least Jack assumed they were. The divination professor Sybil Trelawny had a thing for scarves, Madame Hootch, the sports teacher had a look that could curdle milk which she directed at Jack more than once. The Ancient Runes professor, Jack could not for the life of him remember the man's name, was as dry as his books. The muggle studies professor was lovely, and the astronomy professor looked as though he desperately wanted to go to his tower, away from the noise of the Great Hall.

The students provided endless entertainment for the Guardian of Fun. Especially the twins at the Gryffindor table, their practical jokes interspersing the hum of talk with loud bangs and groans of frustration.

The Slytherin table was still as proud and snobbish as usual, ignoring all comments made by other houses while being careful to make their own snide remarks. The platinum blonde, Draco Malfoy, was in his element. Though he kept casting anxious looks towards the head table, still perturbed by Jack's actions earlier that day. If some of the rumours that had begun to circulate during dinner were true, then he had sent an owl to his father complaining about 'that upstart Frost'. What made the rumour noteworthy and caused the other students to look at Jack with something approaching awe, was the response his father had made to the owl. In short a letter stating, quite simply, that if Draco upset any of his teachers, with specific reference to Professor Frost, then he would be responsible for blacking their family name.

Jack thought this was a little excessive. Of course Mr. Lucius Malfoy knew who Jack was. What he was. It had been necessary to gain Ministry approval for their 'undercover' operation. They hadn't dared to refuse, and considering that they were there to help the kids they weren't likely to object to their presence.

Diner ended with no particular ceremony, students and teachers alike leaving when they had had their fill. Jack was among the first to leave, people watching was fun for only a limited time and Jack had never been one to sit for long periods of time.

Back in his office, and his rooms beyond it Jack noticed that it was not as solitary as he had first thought.

Lucius Malfoy and the Minister of Magic were waiting for him.

"Good evening Mr. Frost."

"Good evening sir, can I help you?"

The sneer that decorated Malfoy senior's face belied the polite tone in which he spoke.

"You can explain why you froze my son today."

Jack blinked a little, of course the boy had not been entirely truthful, it was to be expected.

"Firstly Mr. Malfoy, I did not at any point freeze your son. I may have unintentionally reduced the room temperature, even caused a little ice in my immediate vicinity. But..."

Jack held up a hand to forestall the flood of accusations ready to spill from Malfoy's mouth.

"But, that was the weather reacting to my emotion. It is not something I can prevent completely, though I can assure you it is controlled to the nth degree so as to prevent any collateral damage."

Jack had been wanting to flaunt his vocabulary for ages, and he took his chance. Somehow it was all forgotten when facing off with Bunny.

Both Malfoy and the Minister for Magic seemed a little taken aback by his comment, either it was the explanation that stumped them, or his surprising grasp on the english language. He didn't know why, but he suspected the later. Why that of all things would stump them he hadn't a clue, he was over 600 years old.

"Collateral damage?" the Minister asked, a little weakly.

Jack sighed, it wasn't his best choice of words.

"Okay, not my best choice of words, but Minister please remember that I am here to protect the kids. I'm hardly about to freeze them to death. The worst I gave Draco Malfoy was a detention, and that was after he drew his wand on me."

Malfoy senior looked like he would either faint or explode, Jack was internally debating which one would look more comical when he took a deep breath and apologised. Not even the Minister for Magic had been expecting that.

"I am sorry for my son's behaviour, I will see to it that he attends the detention and gives you a formal apology himself. Thank you."

It was stiff, uncomfortable, but Jack could have sworn that it was genuine. No sooner had he spoken than Lucius Malfoy swept from the room in a billowing of fine silk robes.

The Minister was left floundering in the wake of his colleague for a few moments before gathering up the last vestiges of his dignity.

"Well thank you for your time Mr. Frost."

"Don't mention it."

Jack followed the minister to the door, even accompanying him to the entrance hall before returning to his rooms.

Only the first day and he had had a visit from the Minister for Magic. What an excellent start to the year!

**Note: Well this is officially the longest chapter/****_thing_**** that I have ever written. Hope it came off all right.**

**R&R please.**


	7. Chapter 7

As the weeks passed Jack and the other Guardians slipped into a routine. They taught their classes by day and would take turns patrolling the forest perimeter at night. Jack took more than was completely necessary, but he was beginning to feel cooped up in the castle, for all it's space. The creatures of the forest talked to him, telling him of any new or strange occurrences. The centaures in particular were very helpful, in their own roundabout way. The wolves that inhabited the Forbidden Forest had started to patrol the borders with Jack, trusting him and helping him protect the children. They weren't ordinary wolves of course, living this close to a center for magic they were smart, more like humans really. And they knew the importance of protecting the young.

The lessons continued, after Draco Malfoy had arrived at Jack's next class and publicly apologised, not a single student had dared to cross his path again. Aside from the fact that he had very quickly become a favourite with the Weasley twins and Harry Potter Jack thought it a little odd that students found him intimidating.

Outside of teaching Jack had taken to helping Hagrid around the grounds. As the Care of Magical Creatures Professor and the Gamekeeper, Hagrids schedule was always packed and he welcomed the help. Jack had even been able to convince a few of the shyer creatures to come into the grounds so Hagrid could have a practical lesson with his students. He always treated them with such care. Of course Hagrid had no clue that it was Jack that made the animals come closer to the school, that would have been awkward to say the least.

Jack was grateful that none of the students had tried to go for midnight excursions, it was bad enough having to avoid Hagrid while he was on patrol with the wolves, he didn't want to have to explain to kids why he went into the forest at night and walked around with a wolf-pack.

The major issue of the moment was trying to find out who or what the figure in the slime was. As Jack had been the only one to see it, the task had fallen to him. He was spending as much time in the library and his office as he was outside, it was a good thing he liked reading. The endless tomes on dark legends and myths that dwelt in the library were taken out and distributed around his office. Jack still had no clue what the monster was.

With the cooling weather, the students were getting more excited. The Quidditch season was about to begin and in the hallways it was all that was talked about. Even the latest rumours and stories about Jack and Bunny had subsided in favour of the sport. Jack had watched Quidditch in the past, the game itself hasn't changed much through the centuries, and while he found it all good fun he preferred his own games.

The classes themselves were progressing nicely. The 6th and 7th years could now hover successfully a foot from the floor, while 3rd through 5th had almost finished mastering the basic kata's. It would be time to start them on sparring soon, to practice what they had learnt.

"Alright, next week we start to practice what you've learnt." The announcement was met with excited whispers by his 3rd year class.

Draco Malfoy had been behaving himself. Although barely containing his contempt for Jack, since the incident on the first day classes had been running smoothly. The terrible trio: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, on the other hand had not been so thoughtful. Harry was showing significant promise in some of the lighter hand to hand combats, Ron had the build and the right attitude to be an amazing flyer and Hermione put so much effort into everything that it lost any humour. But they were nearly always late, and Jack had caught them more than once talking at the back of the classroom during theory lessons.

Now though they appeared as keen as the rest of the class, sitting forward eagerly in their chairs. Hermione Granger, who tried to out read Jack, put her hand in the air.

Jack groaned inwardly, her questions never ended well. They always had something to do with the history of the techniques he was teaching them. Something to do with how 12 of them were supposed to be extinct.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Professor Frost, I was wondering if there would be a practical demonstration?"

"Practical demonstration?"

"Well, it would be good to have some idea what it was supposed to look like. Are you going to do a demonstration?"

Jack was a little stumped, it was actually a good idea. But other than Bunny there was no one in the school he would even consider sparring against. Maybe he should ask Bunny.

"I'll think about it."

"Yes, professor."

Hermione sat down looking a little pink. The class ended without further incident, though as the students were filing out the door Jack heard Malfoy snigger slightly with a whisper.

"He can do the theory, but he can't actually fight."

Well he would just have to prove them wrong then. Wouldn't he.


	8. Chapter 8

Bunny was being difficult. Correction, Bunny was always difficult, especially if he could make the life of a certain Jack Frost more difficult. This time he was refusing to cooperate, at all.

"Oh come on Bunny! It's only a sparring session!"

"In front of all your students, I'm not settin' that kind of example mate."

"Not if it's structured! And anyway, I'd rather they had some idea of what an actual fight looked like. If only so they knew to avoid them!"

Bunny looked at Jack then, an odd look passing across features that were still alien to Jack.

"Not to mention," Jack added pushing his advantage, "It's a chance to get me back for the North Pole."

"Oh, you got a deal!" Bunny grinned wickedly, "Though there's gonna have to be a couple o' rules."

"Alright." Jack said warily.

"Firstly no banter. Don't want kids callin' me cottontail be'ind me back. That and it makes a bad image for us. Gotta be professional abou' it."

Jack nodded, he thought Bunny would suggest that, it made sense and Jack wasn't to worried to lose the chance to make verbal stabs at the Pooka.

"Secondly, no flyin', freezin' or other speciality tricks."

Jack laughed, but he was a little hurt, did Bunny really think that little of him. Besides, that would totally negate the purpose of the exercise.

"No problem! Though that had better include tunnels."

Jack grinned at Bunny, mocking the ridiculous nature of their exchange.

But that didn't mean that Jack would not get Bunny back. Oh, yes Jack would pester Bunny mercilessly for thinking so little of him.

Bunny grumbled, still put out at the notion. But he couldn't back out now, not when he had agreed and Jack was willing to comply with his terms.

"Right then, see you there mate." Bunny turned on his heel and marched away. Already starting a few minor warm ups on the move making Jack grin.

Jack let his smile slip, just for a moment. There was an odd feeling, curling in the pit of his stomach. A little like he was being watched, Jack shook his head dispersing the uncomfortable feeling.

For now though, there was a fight to plan. If Jack wanted to make it as bigger learning experience as he planned, there was a lot of work to do.

Setting up the open courtyard for the sparring match was remarkably easy, convincing Dumbledore and the other teachers that this was a good idea was another thing entirely. It helped that Jack had already arranged for Bunny to be his partner, but McGonagall still wasn't entirely convinced.

It was only with a lot of help from Hermione Granger's argument that won her grudging approval for the scheme. It would be good for the students to have some idea of what a proper fight looked like.

Unbeknownst to them, however, Jack had planned to let Bunny give him a couple of noticeable bruises. He wanted his students to see that there is always a consequence to their actions.

Even if it included getting your teacher beaten up.

It wasn't just his third year class that had shown up, lining the windowed corridors around the courtyard. It looked that every single student he had had tagged along. Even a few Jack was certain he had never seen before, one or two were definitely too young to be any of his. Then he made the mistake of looking up, the balcony like upper corridors crowded with even more faces, students and teachers alike. Okay, so the whole school had turned up. Well, Jack supposed, that it wasn't often that they got to see two teachers beat eachother up.

Jack returned his gaze to the figure making his way onto the mat covered floor of the courtyard.

Bunny was just as intimidating in human form, as he was as a six foot tall space rabbit with an Australian accent and an attitude. He still had the accent and attitude.

Dressed in his favoured deerskin pants and a T-shirt Jack looked really pathetic when compared to the toned muscle barely hiding under Bunny's similar outfit. Well, this was going to be interesting.

They had agreed on three rounds, using as many different techniques for the students benefit.

The hush that spread through the students was almost tangible. If you were Jack Frost and could talk to the wind, then it was.

Both participants took their positions on the safety flooring. Waiting for Dumbledore to start the round.

Jack dodged the first blow that Bunny sent and countered the second, before throwing one of his own. Bunny was fast, very fast, but his speed was designed for running. Jack though, he was designed for agility, to change his direction in a heartbeat, and years of warding of nightmares and summer spirits certainly hadn't hurt his reflexes.

Dodging behind the larger man, faster than any of the onlooking crowd thought should have been possible Jack landed a very neat series of blows. Landing with crippling, though not fatal force on Bunny's major nerve clusters. Before neatly hooking his foot under Bunny's temporarily paralyzed shins and pushed him gently to the ground.

Jack was making a point though, so he caught Bunny before he hit and gently lowered him, groaning slightly, to the courtyard floor.

There wasn't a sound, not even the shifting of cloth or the pressure of a footfall.

Well, the students certainly knew now, exactly what he was capable of. He didn't think that there would be anyone saying he wasn't a capable fighter any more.

Bunny regained feeling in his limbs fairly quickly, if he had been a human it would have taken at least two hours, but being an immortal spirit had it's perks.

Within five minutes Bunny and Jack were ready to go again.

This time, Jack launched the first blow. Bunny dodged, ducking low before pivoting up and catching Jack under the chin. Jack bent back with the blow, till his torso was almost perpendicular with his legs. At least no one would challenge him to a game of limbo now.

Despite the lessened impact Bunny's blow hurt, and Jack hoped that it hadn't damaged his mouth. Sure Bunny irritated him sometimes, but he would never wish the fury of the Tooth Fairy on anyone.

Jack kept his momentum falling backwards, flipping his legs up and wrapping them around Bunny's outstretched arm. However skinny and insubstantial Jack may look, his legs were strong. With the combined power of momentum and force Jack flipped the startled Human-Pooka over his head to land in a shocked, crumpled heap on the other side of the courtyard. Recovering from the backflip with a simple roll, Jack examined his friend, hoping he hadn't overdone it.

Bunny was fine, physically. But he hadn't been expecting Jack to do something so, so...showy. Sure it was an effective technique, but Bunny despite all the sparring sessions the two had had over the centuries hadn't thought that Jack was capable of shifting the Pooka's weight so effortlessly.

Apparently some of the onlookers had assumed the same, startled gasps and muffled shouts accompanying the Winter Spirits antics. Bunny winced at Norths unmistakable chuckle. He really hoped Jack would let him win at least one of the rounds, or at least come close.

Jack offered his hand to the deflated Human-Pooka. Hauling him onto his feet before setting him down again on the thoughtfully placed chair in the corner. Bunny was winded, nothing worse. Though Jack could feel the bruise on his chin already forming into a thing of beauty.

It took them a little longer to recover this round. Bunny was still in what looked like a state of shock. But Jack had known the shapeshifter for centuries and he had never seemed so put out before. It hadn't been that bigger trick.

Ten minutes later, the two Guardians were dancing around each other, trading blows. This round had already lasted longer than the others combined. The blows were weak, enough to lightly bruise but nothing else. By the time Jack was readying himself for a final encounter both parties were sporting several dark splotches of skin.

Bunny had got his act into gear, finally. He hadn't thought that there could be such a change in movement between his Pooka form and Human. So yes Jack had beaten him easily enough the first two rounds, and he could see the Spirit gearing up for something big. But he was a warrior with millennia of experience, Jack could and probably would still beat him but he would make it a hell of alot harder.

Jacks attack failed, in the long run. But it did serve to show the students exactly why they shouldn't try wrestling a man twice their size and three times their weight to the ground. Yep, certainly wouldn't be trying that again. Jack was just relieved that it hadn't made him look like an idiot, or much of one anyway. Sure he had been cast off, but he made it look cool. Though thinking about it, Jack had to admit that was against the purpose of the entire exercise.

The fight continued.

And kept continuing.

That was the thing about well matched opponents. Because for all Jack had got some over on Bunny, they were well matched. A fight could either end in a matter of seconds...or go on forever, until both parties were too tired to keep going.

Such a match was very much in evidence as Jack and Bunny attacked and counter-attacked. Their movements, always smooth and practiced melded into a steady rhythm, until it was almost a dance.

Jack had pulled out nearly all the stops. Bunny knew that the one he was waiting on would finish the fight. Jack had used kicks and specialty attacks from warriors across the centuries, something not even Bunny could claim (Considering he may as well be one of said warriors had something to do with this). From 'Rolling Thunder' to 'Lariat' Jack had mastered them all, and showed that he could use them. The one that Bunny was dreading was 'Dragon Fang', sure they might have stuffy pretentious names, but they sure as hell lived up to them.

There was a lull in the fight, both parties breaking away for a matter of seconds. For Jack that was enough. Spreading out his arms for balance and focus, he ran full pelt at Bunny, who was still recovering and didn't stand a chance of dodging at the speed Jack was moving. A foot before smacking full bodied into the Human-Pooka, Jack leapt, as high as he could without flying. (Which was about to Bunny's chest height.) With his legs bunched beneath him Jack lashed out with his knees, driving them into Bunny's chest while simultaneously jabbing at the nerve clusters on his neck and shoulders.

The third and final round ended with Jack landing in a roll beyond where Bunny had crumpled. It was about then that Jack noticed that one of his wrists was broken. It hadn't been the impact, Bunny had managed to get in defensive move, in through the 'Dragon Fang'.

Huh, good job Bunny.

Cradling his swollen wrist to his chest Jack limped (yes, limped) over to Bunny, checking that he hadn't done any permanent damage.

A disturbance in the crowd parted to make way for Madame Pomfrey, Tooth tagging behind.

Jack grinned a little weakly before helping the still wheezing Bunny to his feet. Before anything else was done they shook hands, in front of the entire school and grinned.

Jack was told in no unsure terms that there would never be another 'demonstration' of that ilk ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

Classes resumed the next day.

Jack really hadn't intended the sparring match to go on for four hours and involve the whole school. Privately he wondered if he had broken another record. He was at the top of the naughty list for a reason.

His wrist had been kindly set by Madame Pomfrey, and Bunny had had a few choice ribs fused together again but other than that the worst they suffered at each others hands was a few bruises.

Jack's chin was one of Bunny's finer masterpieces.

In Jack's mind the bout had achieved its purpose. His students were less eager to fight each other, than learn how to hold the other off or just run away. Jack applauded their sense of self preservation.

If it hadn't been for the worrying nature of the thing in the forest, Jack thought he would have quite enjoyed teaching the students of Hogwarts.

But as it was the ominous black sludge had yet to be rediscovered, and the identity of the figure in the slime.

Jack kept his patrols going, the wolves setting out, further and further into the Forbidden Forest, searching for the unknown malevolence. It was tangible now, the ill will that seeped through every pore of the earth. Jack had once felt safe in the woods, not any more. He was always on his guard, and he did not like it.

He liked it less when a certain trio began their night time wanderings.

They had avoided any serious encounter so far, but Jack's opinion on that changed when North sat down next to him in the Staff Room.

"Jack, three students have been slipping past patrols."

Jack could only grimace. All the same there was a reason he hadn't confronted them about it. You could hardly tell a trio of irritatingly smart third years to go back to the castle when you weren't supposed to be able to see them.

"I know. They have an invisibility cloak."

North scrunched up his face, he had been right then, only immortals could see through such things.

"They saw something in the forest, they tried to warn me."

"Can they show us where?"

"I don't know, I haven't asked them. I think you should."

"Why me?!"

Jack hated it when North decided he was perfect for such jobs.

"Because, they trust you."

"You're the one they talked to."

North laughed at this.

"Ha! I bet they will talk to you before end of week."

"If they don't, you ask them."

Jack grumbled as he packed up his papers and quills. There was a remarkable amount of theory involved with Free Flying and so Jack got to spend his evenings marking various essays.

He still didn't give half as much homework as some of the teachers.

Not to say that Jack enjoyed marking essays, but it was interesting some of the stuff these kids could come up with.

Jack made his way back to his office - wow three months into school and he still hadn't got used to having an office - only to be stopped at the door by the sound of three pairs of feet.

Turning Jack saw none other than the terrible trio, he felt like going and giving North a slap around the head. But that might send the wrong message to the students.

Instead Jack raised an eyebrow in question to the three as they caught their breath.

"You better come in then."

It was clear that they had been running for some time, and they still hadn't fully recuperated by the time they were ensconced in the only three chairs Jack had in his office. Even then he had to clear two of them of books.

Ron looked at Harry with an expression that clearly said 'surprised', although on closer examination it was closer to 'bloody hell, it's another Hermione'.

When they had finally recovered enough, Jack's a) curiosity and b) patience gave out.

"Well?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Jack was getting dangerously close to snapping, why would they come and talk to him if they weren't sure they wanted too?

"Um...Professor North said we should talk to you..." Harry trailed off as Jack's face went an odd color and had to physically hold in his cold, breathing slowly.

"Profes...Oh I am going to kill North when this is over."

Mildly alarmed looks crossed the faces of the three third years.

"We can go..."

"No, no, you're here now. May as well get it over with."

They were still clearly uncomfortable.

"There's something in the forest." Harry blurted out, all in one great rush.

Jack, so easily irritated moments before had to stop himself from laughing. Instead he cocked an eyebrow at the teen.

"'Something in the forest', you're going to have to be more specific I'm afraid."

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Hermione, always too smart for her own good burst out. "You obviously know there's something in there, all these books are on dark creatures of one sort or another."

Ron was tugging urgently on her sleeve, a distinctly worried look on his face as he watched Jack.

Jack however was finding the whole thing rather amusing, Hermione really was too smart for her own good.

"Anyway," the rant continued, "I don't know why you're looking in folklore and mythology, those things don't even exist! Or if they ever did they're long gone."

Harry was tugging on her other sleeve, Jack was still simply impressed and amused by the whole thing. Though she really did need to learn to control herself.

"Sit down Miss Granger."

Jack's voice was soft, not unkind but certainly firm. He was getting way too good at this teaching thing.

Hermione snapped to herself, as if realizing what she had done she flushed bright red and sat down stammering slightly.

Jack chuckled a little at her predicament, but was brought out soon enough by the looming threat of the monster in the forest. Hopefully North was right, and the terrible trio had at least seen the thing, or where it had been.

"You're right of course, I know something is in the forest that shouldn't be. But I haven't found it, I don't suppose you three saw something in your night time adventures?"

Oh damn, he wasn't supposed to let slip that he could see through the cloak. And Harry was obviously as confused by the statement. Ron looked plain terrified, Hermione went from a stuttering blush to curious study within seconds. Jack found it slightly daunting.

Harry, thankfully decided that there were greater things at stake than house points, because he shrugged slightly before explaining, as best he could, what they had seen.

"It was like a giant ball of slime, only there was something in the middle of it...it looked like it was either controlling it or trying to get out."

Jack frowned slightly, the description fit but the idea that something was trapped in the goo was not pleasant. He wondered if the kids could show him where they had seen the thing.

"Look Professor we were only going for a walk..." Ron faded out his desperate pleading when Jack held up a hand.

"I'm not interested why you were there or what you were doing, that is your business. And I doubt anything I do will actually stop you from going again. But I do have a favour to ask."

Harry looked surprised by the statement, though pleasantly so. Ron looked like all his Christmases had come early (don't tell Bunny he even thought that), while Hermione was still wearing that curious and almost suspicious look. Definitely unnerving, what was that North had said about them trusting him?

"Uh, what do you need?"

"I need you to show me where you found it."

**Note: Okay, wow that took me way to long to put up so there might be a while before the next chapter sorry. Assessments and exams are irritating but unfortunately necessary, I hope to be able to be back to it in a couple of weeks. **


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: alright! hello people, firstly I would like to apologise for taking so long in updating, and that the update is sooooo short. And I'm afraid that it will be a long time before I update again. For me the story has lost momentum, I may or may not keep working on it but I make no promises...however if anyone out there likes the idea enough to keep going you are more than welcome to, so long as you tell and I can read it. **

The first time that Harry had seen Professor Frost going towards the Forbidden Forest he hadn't thought much of it.

Sure there was always something odd going on at Hogwarts, but the guy looked barely older than they were. Added to which the report the Fred and George gave of their new teacher was astounding to say the least.

If it hadn't been for the freaky ice on the first day of classes...and then the terrifying display of fighting prowess Harry would have been quite happy to assume that Frost was exactly what he appeared to be. A very young teacher.

He hadn't spoken to Ron or Hermione about Frost's nightly visits to the Forest, did the guy even sleep? Harry could always watch as he went into the Forbidden Forest but he tended to fall asleep before he came out again. On the one occasion that he had seen Professor Frost exit the forest Harry had risen early for Quidditch practice. Just as the sun came up over the hills surrounding the castle the white haired teacher had emerged.

Harry had watched Frost go into the Forest every night for months now, and he still hadn't told Ron or Hermione a thing. He would have to find a way of telling them in the next little while. His curiosity was beginning to get the better of him.

The others noticed his preoccupied look over breakfast.

"You all right there Harry?"

"Hmm? Yeah, fine."

Ron shared a disbelieving look with Hermione before returning to his bacon. Harry glanced up at the staff table. Professor Frost looked like a perfectly ordinary 20 year old, all be it with an odd hair colour, but Harry had stopped questioning such things over the past two years. How was he not yawning and tired? The man seemed to spend his nights wandering around the Forbidden Forest, that had to leave anyone too exhausted to stand in the mornings. But he man was perfectly collected. It wasn't right, something didn't fit.

He was still mulling the thoughts over his porridge when the bell rang for classes. Together with Hermione and Ron, Harry gathered up his stuff before making their way to their first class of the day. Charms.

Professor Sanderson, although an inch taller than their old Charms teacher still needed aid in seeing over his desk. Rather than using a pile of books, he summoned what looked like golden sand that swirled around him like a cloud, supporting him and lifting him off the ground.

He now had a habit of zooming around the room on his sand cloud, inspecting the students as they worked. It was cool, in a slightly disconcerting way.

Added to which Sanderson was a mute. It left Hermione completely stumped, Ron and Harry were far happier just rolling with it. But Hermione had been trying to dig into the Professors history for the last four months. It shouldn't be possible to be that good at Charms without ever speaking.

It had been irritating at first, at least until Harry and the others had figured a way to understand the games of pictionary that the teacher played above his head.

Harry was still thinking about the issue with Frost, and how he was going to bring up the subject with Hermione and Ron later when the golden sand images began.

Sighing lightly Harry gave up on the Frost mystery, when in Sanderson's class it was important to pay attention to every detail. Seamus was still blowing things up when he misread one of Professor's symbols and mispronounced a charm.

The next hour was spent alternatively writing down notes and practicing the charm of the lesson. The Aquatica charm was easy enough, but the wrist movement was very precise. If you got it wrong you could end up drinking sludge instead of crystal clear water.

At the end of the hour Harry convened with Ron and Hermione outside the classroom, massaging their wrists.

"What now?" Ron asked.

"Double portions with the Slytherins."

Harry groaned inwardly. True potions was much better now with Professor Tooth instead of Snape...but it was still potions, and Slytherins.

As they made their way to the dungeons Harry caught sight of a now familiar head of white hair. Frost was making his way out again, into the grounds. Most likely to help Hagrid with a Care of Magical Creatures project.

"What's he up too?" Harry muttered to himself as he watched Frost jump nimbly down the stairs.

"What?" Ron asked grabbing Harry back from his previous musings.

"I'll tell you later."

Ron and Hermione exchanged another look as Harry clambered down the stone stairs to the dungeons.


	11. Chapter 11

**OKAY THIS IS A NOTICE BECAUSE I'VE BEEN GETTING A LOT OF MESSAGES TELLING ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY.**

**IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, I HATE FORCING A STORY THAT HAS LOST IT'S MOMENTUM. **

**BUT IF SOMEONE WANTS TO TAKE OVER AND RUN WITH IT THEY ARE MORE THAN WELCOME TO DO SO. I WOULD COUNT IT AS COMMON CURTESY IF THEY TOLD ME ABOUT IT THOUGH, THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN WRITING AND READING!**


End file.
